masseffectfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Mass Effect 3
Mass Effect 3 V současné době je hra ME3 již prodávána v obchodech. Také je jasné, že nám studio Bioware opět přinese mix RPG a TPS. Zároveň se začaly spouštět přeobjednávky, ve kterých většina distributorů uvádí předběžný čas vydání zhruba na konci roku 2011. V takovém případě by autoři měli na vývoj(v případě, že s vývojem začali maximálně měsíc po vydání ME2) necelé dva roky a pokud by použili desing a některé zaběhlé principy z přechozích dvou dílů, dá se předpokládat, že mají poměrně hodně času a mnoho jiných titulů může potvrdit, že i za takovou dobu se dá udělat opravdu velmi kvalitní hra. Přesným odtajněným termínem jsou další prázdniny, tedy Vánoce, ale dalo by se říct, že je to silně předběžné. Musím ale dodat, že série je pouze trilogie, takže nás očekávají poslední DLC spolu s posledním dílem, takže nejsem jediný, kdo by byl rád, aby si autoři na hře dali záležet. Velmi hezky nám byly představeny i veškeré verze pro PC, Xbox360 a poslední Playstation 3. Předchozí díl je pro PS3 teprve chystán/doděláván, z čehož ale můžeme usoudit, že se hra skvěle prodává na všech platmormách a už předobjednávek je prý velké množství. Hra poběží na Unreal Enginu 3, takže vpodstatě žádná větší změna co se týče grafiky nás nečeká. Také se chystá speciální edice, jejíž obsah však zatím nebyl ani vzdáleně přiblížen. Velmi důležité je i přenesení savů ze hry Mass Effect 2 do nového dílu, čímž změníme některé události týkající se příběhu, uvedení do hry, nebo i samotných možností. Hra byla uvedena do seznamu 10 nejlépe vypadajících her pro Xbox360 týkajících se roku 2011. Autoři slibují i mnohem větší počet nepřátel, větší možnosti a celkově lépe vypadající hru. Popis hry V Mass Effect 3 provádí starobylá mimozemská rasa Smrťáků mohutnou invazi do celé galaxie a nechává za sebou jen zkázu a neštěstí. Útočníkům se podaří dobýt i Zemi a život v galaxii je na pokraji vyhlazení. Jedinou šancí na záchranu zůstávají hráči, kteří se v roli velitele Sheparda musí postavit do čela protiútoku k znovuzískání Modré planety. V případě selhání je osud celé civilizace zpečetěn. Jen hráči mohou určit způsob vyústění jednotlivých událostí, které planety budou zachráněny před vyhlazením a které aliance zformují či opustí ve snaze o shromáždění sil galaxie s cílem jednou provždy eliminovat smrťáckou hrozbu. Série Mass Effect kombinuje prvky špičkové akční střílečky s filmově prezentovaným interaktivním příběhem. Její tituly patří historicky mezi jedny z nejúspěšnějších, když za dobu své existence získaly přes 200 mezinárodních ocenění. Trailer První nám dostupný trailer na naše monitory přišel 10. prosince 2010 a ukázal nám, co si nyní můžeme pod pojmem Mass Effect 3 představit. Shlédnout ho můžete napravo od tohoto textu. Trailer má minutku a šest sekund, ale zároveň nám předvedl, že i něco tak krátkého může vytvořit mnoho faktů i teorií. Snad největší změnu můžeme pokládat, že trailer se odehrává na povrchu zemském, jak můžeme usoudit podle důležitých památek známých z Londýna, jakými jsou Londýnské Oko a Big Ben. Trailer nám krátce představuje Zemi ve válce s vesmírným nepřítelem a ukazuje nám, že se lidé snaží bránit Zemi a pokouší se zneškodňovat nepřátele, ale zároveň je naše Země v opravdu velkém ohrožen, protože v posledních okamžicích můžeme shlédnout snad až atomové výbuchy ničící naši planetu. V případě, že by se hra ale odevzdala naší planetě, znamenalo by to naprosté přesměrování série, což by se ale částečně dalo očekávat. Další Trailery